the phonecall
by danessus
Summary: tungkol ito sa magka kaibigang nag tangkang tawagan ang demonyo. at ngayon ay kailangan nilang harapin ang kapalit ng pagtawag... ang kamatayan.
1. it started here

Late nang nakarating ang magka kaklase sa meeting place nila. Magpa practice sila para sa oral presentation nila sa music. Nagkita kita sila sa simbahan ng San Martin at sabay sabay silang nag tungo sa bahay ni Jenny, kung san sila mag pa practice. Namangha ang mga kasamahan ni Jenny sa laki ng bahay nila. Pito silang nandoon kasama na si Jenny. Ang anim ay sina Marcus, Gerard, Corinne, Steffanie, Arman at Aaron.

Aaron: tayo lang dito? nasan mga parents mo?

Jenny: ah? nag bakasyon sila sa probinsya eh. kaya nga hinayaan ko na dito tayo sa min mag practice eh, kung nandito yung mga yun sigurado hinding hindi pwede dito samin.. masyado ngang strict yung mga yun eh..

Corinne:mabuti naman pala at wala sila. hoy jenny, mag labas ka nga ng makakain diyan..

( tumayo ang may pagka sossy na si steffanie, at mukhang nainitan )

Steffanie: OMG! its so hot in here. wala ba kayong aircon diyan? ang laki nga ng bahay nyo, wala namag aircon,, how cheap..

Gerard: hoy stef, tumigil ka nga diyan! ikaw na nga lang itong nakikipamahay, ikaw pa tong ma reklamo!

Steffanie: excuse me.. eh kung---

( hindi na naituloy ni stef ang sasabihin dahil tumayo mula sa pagkakaupo ang may pag ka "nerd" na si Arman. )

Arman: mag aaway na lang ba tayo dito?

( nanahimik ang lahat. tumatayo kasing leader ng grupo si Arman. maya-maya pa ay pumasok sa bahay si Jenny upang kumuha ng maiinom, nasa terrace kasi sila noon. kanya-kanyang mundo ang lahat nang mga sandaling wala si Jenny. si Stef ay nag pupulbos. si Arman ay nag mememorize ng kanyang mga linya para sa presentation. kasalukuyan namang tine text ni Marcus ang girlfriend na si Vivian na sa ibang grupo kabilang. ang iba ay nakatulala, hinihintay ang muling pagbalik ni Jenny. )

Gerard: ang tagal naman ni Jenny, uhaw na uhaw na ako eh..

Aaron: mag hintay ka lang darating din yon!

( napansin ni Aaron na ngumungisi-ngisi si Marcus, habang nakatingin sa cellphone nya )

Aaron: ka text mo na naman si Vivian no?

Marcus: oo eh.. na e-excite ako pag ka text ko siya eh..

( sumimangot si Gerard, dahil sabay sila ni Marcus na nanligaw kay vivian pero si Marcus ang pinalad. hindi niya maitago ang sakit na nararamdaman pag pinag uusapan sila ng grupo. tumahimik na lamang siya pero napuna siya ni Stef )

Steffanie: Gerard? why are you so jealous?

Gerard: im not.. its just that im not feeling well.

Corinne: im-not-feeling-well-im-not-feeling-well ka pa diyan. eh halata naman!

Gerard: pwede ba? tigilan nyo na nga----

( lumabas na si jenny na may dala-dalang juice. laking pasasalamat ni Gerard at naka takas siya sa mga mapanuring mata ng mga kaibigan. samantala, kanya-kanyang kuha ng baso ang lahat. nakainom sila ng malamig na juice at nag pahinga )

Arman: hindi pa ba tayo mag pa practice?

Steffanie: duh? ang nerd talagang ito! eh kararating pa nga lang naten!

Arman: ilang minuto na kaya ang nagagastos natin sa kauupo lang dito! tumayo na kayo!

( this time ay hindi siya pinakinggan ng grupo )

Aaron: lagi na lang ikaw ang nasusunod, Arman.. this time sana pagbigyan mo naman kami.. besides ikaw lang naman may gusto ng practice na to..

( umupo na lang si Arman. at nag memorize ng kanyang mga linya )

Corinne: oh Steffanie, kumusta na pala kayo nung "cute guy" na sinasabi mo sa kabilang section?

Steffanie: ah.. si Danielle.. ah.. kasi ano----ay--wait! bakit ha? interesado ka yata sa kanya?

Corinne: tumahimik ka nga diyan! para kinukumusta ko lang kayo eh!

Jenny: tumigil na nga kayo diyan.. sya nga pala, nadala nyo ba yung CD player? i forgot to inform you kasi na nasira yung amin!

Marcus: WHAT!!! as you can see, wala kaming dala! pano na yan!!!

Gerard: don't panic guys, kukunin ko nalang yung amin..

Aaron: babalik ka sa bahay nyo?

Gerard: obvious? (to all) sige, guys, babalik ako agad!

( umalis si Gerard )

Aaron: sa tingin ko nag dahilan lang yon para maka takas sa practice!

Marcus: wag mo ngang siraan si Gerard! responsable yon no!

Jenny: si Aaron talaga porke nabara ni Gerard eh---

Aaron: okay tama na..

( panandaliang nanahimik ang lahat.. sa wakas at binasag ni Corinne ang katahimikan )

Corinne: Stef, may ipapasa ako sa iyo!

Steffanie: and what?

Corinne: video to!

Steffanie: SV?

Corinne: hindi noh!! Basta hintayin mo okay? atat ka masyado eh!!

Steffanie: bilis na kasi!

Corinne: okay! i bu blue tooth ku na..

( ipinasa na ni Corinne ang sinasabi nyang video kay Stef. na receive yon ni Stef at pagka play nya roon ay bigla nyang ibinato ang cell phone nya, nagtawanan ang lahat )

Marcus: yung nakakatakot na video yan ng demonyo noh?

Corinne: oo (tumatawa nang malakas ) sayang naman yung phone mo Stef!!

Steffanie: mga leche kasi kayo, alam niyo naman na mahina ang puso ko sa mga ganyang bagay!

Aaron: pano yan wala ka ng phone!

Steffanie: i can buy naman another phone no? what d'you think of me? poor?

Jenny: demonyo lang pala ang katapat ni Steffanie!

Marcus: WAIT! speaking of demonyo, why dont we try to... call...the... demon?

Corinne: Wow! sounds good! anung number non? 666? ( tumawa nang malakas na para bang nililibak ang idea ni Marcus )

Marcus: try lang naman natin kung totoo.. i think yung mga nababasa natin about dyan sa 666 eh pawang mga kathang isip lang!

Jenny: parang exciting yan kaysa sa pag pa practice ha?

Arman: ano bang mga kalokohan yan? mag practice na lang tayo!!!

Aaron: Arman!! hmmmm... sige mag pa practice tayo sa isang kondisyon!!

Arman: anu na naman iyon?

( inabangan ng lahat ang kondisyong tinutukoy ni Aaron )

Aaron: tawagin mu na natin yung demonyo!

Arman: WHAT!! na pa praning na ba kayo!!

Aaron: kung ayaw mo.. eh di wag.. tara guys umuwi na lang tayo!!

( nag simula nang mag pack ng things ang lahat, nag isip si Arman at dahil hindi siya mapag paniwala sa mga paranormal at mga demo demonyo, at naniniwala syang modern days na ngayon... eh pumayag na sya )

Arman: oh sya sige.. payag na ako!!

(nag saya ang lahat at inihanda nila ang kanilang mga cellphone para sa gagawing pambihirang bagay)

Steffanie: BUT WAIT! pano ako!!??

Marcus: eh hindi ba takot ka sa mga demonyo at.... wala ka ng cell phone!! (tumawa nang malakas )

(nainis si Steffanie kung kaya't umalis na lamang siya at nagtungo sa gate para hintayin ang pagbabalik ni Gerard)

Jenny: game na ba kayo,guys?

( tumango ang lahat at nag concentrate at dahan-dahan nilang pinindot ang numerong 6-6-6 at saka sabay sabay nila itong tinawagan..nanaig ang katahimikan )


	2. the encounter

Late nang nakarating ang magka kaklase sa meeting place nila. Magpa practice sila para sa oral presentation nila sa music. Nagkita kita sila sa simbahan ng San Martin at sabay sabay silang nag tungo sa bahay ni Jenny, kung san sila mag pa practice. Namangha ang mga kasamahan ni Jenny sa laki ng bahay nila. Pito silang nandoon kasama na si Jenny. Ang anim ay sina Marcus, Gerard, Corinne, Steffanie, Arman at Aaron.

Aaron: tayo lang dito? nasan mga parents mo?

Jenny: ah? nag bakasyon sila sa probinsya eh. kaya nga hinayaan ko na dito tayo sa min mag practice eh, kung nandito yung mga yun sigurado hinding hindi pwede dito samin.. masyado ngang strict yung mga yun eh..

Corinne:mabuti naman pala at wala sila. hoy jenny, mag labas ka nga ng makakain diyan..

( tumayo ang may pagka sossy na si steffanie, at mukhang nainitan )

Steffanie: OMG! its so hot in here. wala ba kayong aircon diyan? ang laki nga ng bahay nyo, wala namag aircon,, how cheap..

Gerard: hoy stef, tumigil ka nga diyan! ikaw na nga lang itong nakikipamahay, ikaw pa tong ma reklamo!

Steffanie: excuse me.. eh kung---

( hindi na naituloy ni stef ang sasabihin dahil tumayo mula sa pagkakaupo ang may pag ka "nerd" na si Arman. )

Arman: mag aaway na lang ba tayo dito?

( nanahimik ang lahat. tumatayo kasing leader ng grupo si Arman. maya-maya pa ay pumasok sa bahay si Jenny upang kumuha ng maiinom, nasa terrace kasi sila noon. kanya-kanyang mundo ang lahat nang mga sandaling wala si Jenny. si Stef ay nag pupulbos. si Arman ay nag mememorize ng kanyang mga linya para sa presentation. kasalukuyan namang tine text ni Marcus ang girlfriend na si Vivian na sa ibang grupo kabilang. ang iba ay nakatulala, hinihintay ang muling pagbalik ni Jenny. )

Gerard: ang tagal naman ni Jenny, uhaw na uhaw na ako eh..

Aaron: mag hintay ka lang darating din yon!

( napansin ni Aaron na ngumungisi-ngisi si Marcus, habang nakatingin sa cellphone nya )

Aaron: ka text mo na naman si Vivian no?

Marcus: oo eh.. na e-excite ako pag ka text ko siya eh..

( sumimangot si Gerard, dahil sabay sila ni Marcus na nanligaw kay vivian pero si Marcus ang pinalad. hindi niya maitago ang sakit na nararamdaman pag pinag uusapan sila ng grupo. tumahimik na lamang siya pero napuna siya ni Stef )

Steffanie: Gerard? why are you so jealous?

Gerard: im not.. its just that im not feeling well.

Corinne: im-not-feeling-well-im-not-feeling-well ka pa diyan. eh halata naman!

Gerard: pwede ba? tigilan nyo na nga----

( lumabas na si jenny na may dala-dalang juice. laking pasasalamat ni Gerard at naka takas siya sa mga mapanuring mata ng mga kaibigan. samantala, kanya-kanyang kuha ng baso ang lahat. nakainom sila ng malamig na juice at nag pahinga )

Arman: hindi pa ba tayo mag pa practice?

Steffanie: duh? ang nerd talagang ito! eh kararating pa nga lang naten!

Arman: ilang minuto na kaya ang nagagastos natin sa kauupo lang dito! tumayo na kayo!

( this time ay hindi siya pinakinggan ng grupo )

Aaron: lagi na lang ikaw ang nasusunod, Arman.. this time sana pagbigyan mo naman kami.. besides ikaw lang naman may gusto ng practice na to..

( umupo na lang si Arman. at nag memorize ng kanyang mga linya )

Corinne: oh Steffanie, kumusta na pala kayo nung "cute guy" na sinasabi mo sa kabilang section?

Steffanie: ah.. si Danielle.. ah.. kasi ano----ay--wait! bakit ha? interesado ka yata sa kanya?

Corinne: tumahimik ka nga diyan! para kinukumusta ko lang kayo eh!

Jenny: tumigil na nga kayo diyan.. sya nga pala, nadala nyo ba yung CD player? i forgot to inform you kasi na nasira yung amin!

Marcus: WHAT!!! as you can see, wala kaming dala! pano na yan!!!

Gerard: don't panic guys, kukunin ko nalang yung amin..

Aaron: babalik ka sa bahay nyo?

Gerard: obvious? (to all) sige, guys, babalik ako agad!

( umalis si Gerard )

Aaron: sa tingin ko nag dahilan lang yon para maka takas sa practice!

Marcus: wag mo ngang siraan si Gerard! responsable yon no!

Jenny: si Aaron talaga porke nabara ni Gerard eh---

Aaron: okay tama na..

( panandaliang nanahimik ang lahat.. sa wakas at binasag ni Corinne ang katahimikan )

Corinne: Stef, may ipapasa ako sa iyo!

Steffanie: and what?

Corinne: video to!

Steffanie: SV?

Corinne: hindi noh!! Basta hintayin mo okay? atat ka masyado eh!!

Steffanie: bilis na kasi!

Corinne: okay! i bu blue tooth ku na..

( ipinasa na ni Corinne ang sinasabi nyang video kay Stef. na receive yon ni Stef at pagka play nya roon ay bigla nyang ibinato ang cell phone nya, nagtawanan ang lahat )

Marcus: yung nakakatakot na video yan ng demonyo noh?

Corinne: oo (tumatawa nang malakas ) sayang naman yung phone mo Stef!!

Steffanie: mga leche kasi kayo, alam niyo naman na mahina ang puso ko sa mga ganyang bagay!

Aaron: pano yan wala ka ng phone!

Steffanie: i can buy naman another phone no? what d'you think of me? poor?

Jenny: demonyo lang pala ang katapat ni Steffanie!

Marcus: WAIT! speaking of demonyo, why dont we try to... call...the... demon?

Corinne: Wow! sounds good! anung number non? 666? ( tumawa nang malakas na para bang nililibak ang idea ni Marcus )

Marcus: try lang naman natin kung totoo.. i think yung mga nababasa natin about dyan sa 666 eh pawang mga kathang isip lang!

Jenny: parang exciting yan kaysa sa pag pa practice ha?

Arman: ano bang mga kalokohan yan? mag practice na lang tayo!!!

Aaron: Arman!! hmmmm... sige mag pa practice tayo sa isang kondisyon!!

Arman: anu na naman iyon?

( inabangan ng lahat ang kondisyong tinutukoy ni Aaron )

Aaron: tawagin mu na natin yung demonyo!

Arman: WHAT!! na pa praning na ba kayo!!

Aaron: kung ayaw mo.. eh di wag.. tara guys umuwi na lang tayo!!

( nag simula nang mag pack ng things ang lahat, nag isip si Arman at dahil hindi siya mapag paniwala sa mga paranormal at mga demo demonyo, at naniniwala syang modern days na ngayon... eh pumayag na sya )

Arman: oh sya sige.. payag na ako!!

(nag saya ang lahat at inihanda nila ang kanilang mga cellphone para sa gagawing pambihirang bagay)

Steffanie: BUT WAIT! pano ako!!??

Marcus: eh hindi ba takot ka sa mga demonyo at.... wala ka ng cell phone!! (tumawa nang malakas )

(nainis si Steffanie kung kaya't umalis na lamang siya at nagtungo sa gate para hintayin ang pagbabalik ni Gerard)

Jenny: game na ba kayo,guys?

( tumango ang lahat at nag concentrate at dahan-dahan nilang pinindot ang numerong 6-6-6 at saka sabay sabay nila itong tinawagan..nanaig ang katahimikan )


End file.
